familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August 12
It is the peak of the Perseid meteor shower. It is also known as the "Glorious Twelfth" in the UK, as it marks the traditional start of the grouse shooting season. Events *490 BC - the Battle of Marathon, in which Athens defeated an invading army of Persians, may have been fought on this date in the proleptic Julian calendar - see also 12 September. *30 BC - Cleopatra commits suicide after her defeat and Mark Antony's defeat at the battle of Actium. *1099 - First Crusade: Battle of Ascalon - Crusaders under the command of Godfrey of Bouillon defeat Fatimid forces under Al-Afdal Shahanshah. Considered the last engagement of the First Crusade. *1121 - Battle of Didgori: The Georgian army under King David the Builder won a decisive victory over the famous Seljuk commander Ilghazi. *1164 - Battle of Harim: Nur ad-Din defeats the Crusader armies of the County of Tripoli and the Principality of Antioch. *1281 - The fleet of Qubilai Khan is destroyed by a typhoon while approaching Japan. *1323 - Treaty of Nöteborg - Sweden and Novgorod (Russia) regulates the border for the first time. *1332 - Wars of Scottish Independence: Battle of Dupplin Moor - Scots under Domhnall II routed by Edward Balliol. *1480 - Battle of Otranto - Ottoman troops behead 800 Christians for refusing to convert to Islam. *1499 - First act of the Battle of Zonchio between Venetian and Ottoman fleets. *1676 - Praying Indian John Alderman shot and killed Metacomet the Wampanoag war chief, ending King Philip's War. *1687 - Charles of Lorraine defeats the Ottomans at the Battle of Mohács. *1793 - The Rhône department was created when the former département of Rhône-et-Loire was split into two departments: Rhône and Loire (Lêre). *1806 - Santiago de Liniers re-takes the city of Buenos Aires after the first British invasion. *1833 - Chicago was founded. *1851 - Isaac Singer granted a patent for his sewing machine. *1877 - Asaph Hall discovers Deimos. *1883 - The last quagga dies at the Artis Magistra zoo in Amsterdam. *1898 - Armistice ends the Spanish-American War. * 1898 - The Hawaiian flag is lowered from Iolani Palace in an elaborate annexation ceremony and replaced with the American flag to signify the transfer of sovereignty from the Republic of Hawai`i to the United States. *1908 - First Model T Ford built. *1914 - World War I - Britain declares war on Austria-Hungary; British Empire countries automatically included. *1925 - The first cast of Alpha Psi Omega, drawn from The Masquers of Fairmont College, West Virginia, was initiated. *1943 - Alleged date of the first Philadelphia Experiment test on United States Navy ship [[Wikipedia:USS Eldridge|USS Eldridge]]. *1944 - Waffen SS troops massacre more than 500 civil people in Sant'Anna di Stazzema. * 1944 - Alençon liberated by General Leclerc, the first city in France to be liberated from the Nazis by the Allied forces. *1952 - The Night of the Murdered Poets - Thirteen most prominent Jewish intellectuals were murdered in Moscow. *1953 - Nuclear testing: The Soviet atomic bomb project proceeded with the detonation of Joe 4, the first Soviet thermonuclear weapon. *1960 - Echo I, the first communications satellite, launched *1964 - South Africa is banned from the Olympic Games due to its racist policy. * 1964 - Charlie Wilson, one of the Great Train Robbers escapes from Winson Green Prison in Birmingham, England. *1969 - Battle of the Bogside, Catholic community of Derry engage in two-day battle with the Royal Ulster Constabulary *1972 - The last American combat ground troops leave Vietnam. *1977 - The first free flight of the Space Shuttle Enterprise. *1978 - Japan and the People's Republic of China sign the Treaty of Peace and Friendship between Japan and the People's Republic of China. *1980 - Signing of the Montevideo Treaty, which established the Latin American Integration Association. *1981 - Release of the IBM PC or Personal Computer *1982 - Mexico announces it is unable to pay its enormous external debt, marking the beginning of a debt crisis that spread to all of Latin America and the Third World. *1985 - Japan Airlines Flight 123, a Boeing 747 jumbo jet, crashes into Mount Ogura in Gunma Prefecture, Japan, killing 520 in the world's worst single-plane air disaster. Four people miraculously survive. *1990 - Sue, the most complete skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus rex, is discovered near Faith, South Dakota. *1992 - Canada, Mexico, and the United States announce completion of negotiations for the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). *1994 - Major League Baseball players go on strike. The work stoppage forces the cancellation of the 1994 World Series. *1998 - Swiss banks agree to pay $1.25 billion as restitution to Holocaust survivors to settle claims for their assets. *2000 - The Oscar class submarine [[Wikipedia:Russian submarine Kursk|K-141 Kursk]] of the Russian Navy exploded and sank in the Barents Sea during a military exercise. *2004 - New Jersey Gov. James McGreevey comes out publicly as a gay man. *2005 - Sri Lanka's foreign minister, Lakshman Kadirgamar, is fatally shot by a sniper at his home. * 2005 - An F2 tornado strikes the coal mining town of Wright, destroying nearly 100 homes and killing two people. * 2005 - Civil unrest provoked in the Maldives * 2005 - An F1 tornado strikes Glen Cove, a rare event on Long Island *2007 - Bulk carrier M/V New Flame collides with oil tanker Torm Gertrud at the southernmost tip of Gibraltar, ending up partially submerged. Births *1503 - Christian III of Denmark and Norway (d. 1559) *1566 - Infanta Isabella Clara Eugenia of Spain (d. 1633) *1604 - Tokugawa Iemitsu, Japanese shogun (d. 1651) *1629 - Tsar Alexei I of Russia (d. 1676) *1643 - King Afonso VI of Portugal (d. 1683) *1644 - Heinrich Ignaz Biber, Bohemian composer (d. 1704) *1647 - Johann Heinrich Acker, German writer (d. 1719) *1686 - John Balguy, English philosopher (d. 1748) *1696 - Maurice Greene, English composer (d. 1755) *1720 - Konrad Ekhof, German actor (d. 1778) *1762 - King George IV of the United Kingdom (d. 1830) *1774 - Robert Southey, English poet and biographer (d. 1843) *1856 - "Diamond Jim" Brady, American financier (d. 1917) *1859 - Katharine Lee Bates, American poet (d. 1929) *1866 - Jacinto Benavente, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1954) *1867 - Edith Hamilton, German classicist (d. 1963) *1876 - Mary Roberts Rinehart, American author (d. 1958) *1880 - Radclyffe Hall, British author (d. 1943) * 1880 - Christy Mathewson, American baseball player (d. 1925) *1881 - Cecil B. DeMille, American director (d. 1959) *1883 - Pauline Frederick, American actress (d. 1938) *1885 - Jean Cabannes, French physicist (d. 1959) * 1885 - Marion Lorne, American actress (d. 1968) *1886 - Sir Keith Murdoch, Australian journalist and newspaper owner (d. 1952) *1887 - Erwin Schrödinger, Austrian physicist, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1961) *1889 - Zerna Sharp, American writer and educator (Dick and Jane) (d. 1981) *1892 - Alfred Lunt, American actor (d. 1977) *1902 - Mohammad Hatta, Vice President of Indonesia 1945-1956 (d. 1980) *1904 - Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaevich of Russia, only son of Emperor Nicholas II of Russia (d. 1918) *1906 - Harry Hopman, Australian-born tennis player and coach (d. 1985) * 1906 - Tedd Pierce, American animator (d. 1972) *1907 - Joe Besser, American actor and comedian (d. 1988) *1909 - Richard Bare, American director *1910 - Jane Wyatt, American actress (d. 2006) * 1910 - Yusof bin Ishak, first President of Singapore (d. 1970) *1911 - Cantinflas, Mexican actor (d. 1993) *1912 - Samuel Fuller, American film director (d. 1997) *1914 - Gerd Buchdahl, German philosopher (d. 2001) * 1914 - Ruth Lowe, Canadian pianist and composer (I'll Never Smile Again) (d. 1981) *1918 - Guy Gibson, British aviator, awarded Victoria Cross (d. 1944) *1919 - Vikram Sarabhai, Indian physicist (d. 1971) *1924 - Derek Shackleton, English cricketer (d. 2007) * 1924 - Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq, leader of Pakistan (d. 1988) *1925 - Norris McWhirter, Scottish co-founder of the Guinness Book of Records (d. 2004) * 1925 - Ross McWhirter, Scottish co-founder of the Guinness Book of Records (d. 1975) * 1925 - George Wetherill, American scientist (d. 2006) *1926 - John Derek, American actor (d. 1998) * 1926 - Joe Jones, American R&B singer (d. 2005) * 1926 - Wallace Markfield, American writer (d. 2002) *1927 - Porter Wagoner, American singer (d. 2007) *1928 - Charles Blackman, Australian artist * 1928 - Bob Buhl, American baseball player (d. 2001) * 1928 - Dan Curtis, film and television producer and director *1929 - Buck Owens, American singer (d. 2006) *1930 - George Soros American businessman * 1930 - Jacques Tits, Belgian mathematician *1931 - William Goldman, American screenwriter *1932 - Charlie O'Donnell, American game show announcer * 1932 - Somdej Phra Nangchao Sirikit Phra Boromarajininat HM Queen Sirikit of Thailand *1933 - Parnelli Jones, American race car driver *1935 - John Cazale, Italian-American actor (d. 1978) *1937 - Walter Dean Myers, African-American author *1938 - Jean-Paul L'Allier, Canadian Mayor of Quebec *1939 - George Hamilton, American actor * 1939 - Roy Romanow, Canadian politician * 1939 - Michael D. Antonovich, American politician *1941 - Réjean Ducharme, Quebec novelist and playwright *1943 - Deborah Walley, American actress (d. 2001) *1944 - Peter Hofmann, German tenor *1947 - Ron Mael, American musician (Sparks) * 1947 - Sam Rosen, American sportscaster *1949 - Mark Knopfler, British guitarist (Dire Straits) *1950 - Jim Beaver, American actor and writer *1951 - Willie Horton, American murderer and rapist *1952 - Chen Kaige, Chinese film director *1954 - Sam J. Jones, American actor * 1954 - Pat Metheny, American guitarist *1955 - Ann M. Martin, American author * 1955 - Terry Taylor, American retired professional wrestler *1956 - Bruce Greenwood, Canadian actor *1960 - Laurent Fignon, French cyclist *1961 - Roy Hay, British guitarist and keyboardist (Culture Club) * 1961 - Lawrence Hayward, English musician (Felt, Denim, Go Kart Mozart) *1962 - Miss Cleo, American psychic *1963 - Sir Mix A Lot, American rapper *1965 - Peter Krause, American actor *1967 - Regilio Tuur, Dutch boxer * 1967 - Andrey Plotnikov, Russian race walker * 1967 - Andy Hui, Hong Kong actor and singer *1968 - Andras Jones, American actor *1970 - Anthony Swofford, American novelist * 1970 - Jim Schlossnagle, baseball coach * 1970 - Charles Mesure, British actor *1971 - Michael Ian Black, American comedian * 1971 - Rebecca Gayheart, American actress * 1971 - Pete Sampras, American tennis player *1972 - Mark Kinsella, Irish footballer * 1972 - Takanohana, Sumo yokozuna *1973 - Joseba Beloki, Spanish cyclist * 1973 - Jonathan Coachman, American professional wrestler and executive * 1973 - Todd Marchant, American ice hockey player * 1973 - Richard Reid * 1973 - Yvette Nicole Brown, American actress * 1973 - Sayyed Muqtada al-Sadr - son of Ayatollah Mohammad Mohammad Sadeq al-Sadr * 1973 - Grey DeLisle, American voice actress *1974 - Matt Clement, American baseball player *1975 - Casey Affleck, American actor * 1975 - David Filmore, American actor *1976 - Mikko Viljami "Linde" Lindström, Finnish guitarist * 1976 - Antoine Walker, American basketball player * 1976 - Wednesday 13, American musician (Wednesday 13, Murderdolls) * 1976 - Brad Lukowich, Canadian ice hockey player * 1976 - Richard McCourt, English children's television presenter *1977 - Plaxico Burress, American football player * 1977 - Jesper Grønkjær, Danish footballer * 1977 - Park Yong-ha, South Korean actor and singer *1978 - Hayley Wickenheiser, Canadian ice hockey player * 1978 - Chris Chambers, American football player *1979 - D.J. Houlton, American baseball player * 1979 - Cindy Klassen, Canadian speed skater *1980 - Maggie Lawson, American actress * 1980 - Dominique Swain, American actress * 1980 - Matt Thiessen, Canadian-born musician (Relient K) * 1980 - Jade Villalon, American singer/songwriter *1981 - Djibril Cissé, French footballer *1982 - Alexandros Tzorvas, Greek footballer *1988 - Leah Pipes, American actress Deaths *30 BC - Cleopatra (b. 69 BC) * 875 - Louis II Holy Roman Emperor (b. 825) *1424 - Yongle, Emperor of China (b. 1460) *1484 - George of Trebizond, Greek philosopher (b. 1395) * 1484 - Pope Sixtus IV (b. 1414) *1512 - Alessandro Achillini, Italian philosopher (b. 1463) *1577 - Thomas Smith, English diplomat and scholar (b. 1513) *1588 - Alfonso Ferrabosco, Italian composer (b. 1543) *1612 - Giovanni Gabrieli, Italian composer *1633 - Jacopo Peri, Italian composer (b. 1561) *1638 - Johannes Althusius, German writer (b. 1557) *1648 - Ibrahim I, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1615) *1674 - Philippe de Champaigne, French painter (b. 1602) *1689 - Pope Innocent XI (b. 1611) *1778 - Peregrine Bertie, British general and politician (b. 1714) *1809 - Mikhail Kamensky, Russian field marshal (b. 1738) *1810 - Etienne Louis Geoffroy, French pharmacist and entomologist (b. 1725) *1822 - Robert Stewart, English politician and statesman (b. 1769) *1827 - William Blake, English poet and artist (b. 1757) *1848 - George Stephenson, British locomotive designer (b. 1781) *1857 - Rufus Wilmot Griswold, American editor and critic (b. 1815) *1861 - Eliphalet Remington, American inventor, designer of the Remington rifle (b. 1793) *1864 - Sakuma Shōzan, Japanese reformer (b. 1811) *1865 - William Jackson Hooker, English botanist (b. 1785) *1891 - James Russell Lowell, American poet and essayist (b. 1819) *1896 - Thomas Chamberlain, officer of the 20th Maine at the Battle of Gettysburg *1900 - Wilhelm Steinitz, Austrian chess player (b. 1836) *1901 - Adolf Erik Nordenskiöld, Finnish-Swedish explorer (b. 1832) *1914 - John Philip Holland, Irish submarine designer (b. 1840) *1918 - Anna Held, Polish-born actress and singer (b. 1872) *1922 - Arthur Griffith, President of Ireland (b. 1871) *1928 - Leoš Janáček, Czech composer (b. 1854) *1934 - Hendrik Petrus Berlage, Dutch architect (b. 1856) *1935 - Friedrich Schottky, German mathematician (b. 1851) *1943 - Bobby Peel, English cricketer (b. 1857) *1948 - Harry Brearley, English inventor (b. 1871) *1952 - David Bergelson, Yiddish language writer (b. 1884) *1955 - Thomas Mann, German writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1875) * 1955 - James B. Sumner, American chemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1887) *1959 - Mike O'Neill, Irish-born American baseball player (b. 1877) *1964 - Ian Fleming, English novelist (James Bond) (b. 1908) *1968 - Esther Forbes, Amarican novelist (b. 1891) *1973 - Walter Rudolf Hess, Swiss physiologist, Nobel laureate (b. 1881) * 1973 - Karl Ziegler, German chemist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1898) *1979 - Ernst Boris Chain, German-born biochemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1906) *1982 - Henry Fonda, American actor (b. 1905) * 1982 - Salvador Sanchez, Mexican boxer (b. 1959) * 1982 - Varlam Shalamov, Russian writer (b. 1907) *1985 - Kyu Sakamoto, Japanese singer (plane crash) (b. 1941) * 1985 - Manfred Winkelhock, German race car driver (b. 1951) *1988 - Jean-Michel Basquiat, Haitian-American artist (b. 1960) * 1988 - Bhakti Raksaka Sridhara Deva Gosvami Maharaja, religious Guru from India (b. 1895) *1989 - William Shockley, American physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1910) * 1989 - Samuel Okwaraji, Nigerian footballer (b. 1964) *1990 - B. Kliban, American cartoonist (b. 1935) * 1990 - Dorothy Mackaill, British-born American actress (b. 1903) *1992 - John Cage, American composer (b. 1912) *1996 - Robert Gravel, French Canadian actor and theatrical director (b. 1945) *1996 - Mark Gruenwald, American comic book writer and editor (b. 1953) *1997 - Luther Allison, American musician (b. 1939) *1999 - Jean Drapeau, Quebec politician, mayor of Montreal (b. 1916) *2000 - Loretta Young, American actress (b. 1913) *2002 - Enos Slaughter, American baseball player (b. 1916) *2004 - Sir Godfrey Hounsfield, English electrical engineer and inventor, Nobel laureate (b. 1919) * 2004 - Peter Woodthorpe, British actor (b. 1931) *2005 - John Loder, co-founder of the anarcho-punk band CRASS (b. 1946) *2007 - Merv Griffin, American television host and game show creator (b. 1925) * 2007 - Mike Wieringo, American comic book artist (b. 1962) Holidays and observances *United Nations - International Youth Day (since 1999) *Glorious Twelfth at the Yorkshire Dales *Thailand - The Queen's Birthday, Mother's Day *RC Saints :*Saint Euplus, deacon, martyr Paderborn, Trier :* Saint Muredach, bishop of Killala :*Saint Hilaria and companions, martyrs Augsburg :*Saint Herculanus of Brescia External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August Category:Discordian holidays